


Chrollo x and x Book

by themaniacjan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Other, Please Don't Take This Seriously, this is probably exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaniacjan/pseuds/themaniacjan
Summary: Chrollo *really* likes books.





	Chrollo x and x Book

The candles flickered violently as the door to the room opened and closed quickly. The room was only lit by candlelight, throwing strange shadows around the room from the few pieces of furniture that populated the space. There was a dresser that held a few articles of clothing, a small table and chair, and a plain mattress with only a blanket on it. The room was small, dirty, and damp, but it was home for Chrollo…and his one true Love: his Book.

It sat on the mattress, almost like it was waiting for Chrollo to come home. He stripped off his jacket and shoes before flopping onto the mattress next to his Love. He gently stroked its spine, the bumps and ridges under his fingers arousing him. He leaned closer to it, whispering sweet nothings before pressing his lips to the corner. Chrollo’s erection strained against his pants, begging to be freed, but not yet.

Chrollo continued to plant soft kisses along the spine and front of his Love, caressing the corners and pages, he could feel the Nen in the pages start to become agitated, the Book wanted more. Not wanting to leave his Love unsatisfied, Chrollo finally unbuttoned his pants, his erection spilling out the front, already leaking precum from how excited he was.

Chrollo pressed his dick against the cover of the book, grinding against it, sending pleasure through his body. He had been thinking about this moment all day. The Nen in the Book seemed to heat up at his touch, turning his Love warm under him. Chrollo thrust against the cover again, causing the Nen to surge along with the pleasure in his own body. Chrollo couldn’t wait anymore, he needed inside his Love.

Pushing himself up, he grabbed the cover of the Book and flipped it open to a page in the middle. He lowered himself back down, laying his throbbing erection down the middle of the pages, rutting against the pages a few times before grabbing the front cover again and closing the book on his dick.

A sense of relief consumed Chrollo. This was the feeling he loved the most, making love to his Love. He began to thrust, slowly. He wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. The Nen in his Love throbbed with his every touch, aiding in Chrollo’s pleasure. He pulled out from between the pages almost all the way before pushing all the way in, the pages scraping against his sensitive skin in the most pleasurable way. Chrollo continued to pump in and out, the back cover digging into his scrotum with every thrust. He pushed down on the front cover, forcing the book tighter around his cock, forcing more precum out of the tip, making the pages slick.

Chrollo knew he couldn’t hold himself back much longer, the pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle. His forehead broke out in a sweat as he thrust faster and faster, bringing himself closer to his climax, the pages becoming damp with his effort. The cover strained against his girth, the Nen becoming hot with excitement.

Chrollo felt his climax begin to spill over him, forcing him to cry out in pleasure. He continued to pump as he spilled his fluid into the pages, the edges cutting his sensitive skin a bit from his vigor. After his orgasm stopped wracking his body, Chrollo laid on top of his Love, leaving his softening erection lay between the pages, his fluid leaking out of it, the cover digging into his stomach.

Breathing heavily, Chrollo lifted himself up off the Book, lifting the cover to open the pages to the aftermath of his love. Using his fingers to smooth the edges of the pages, Chrollo leaned his face down to his Love, whispering sweet nothings again. Carefully, he licked his mess up from the pages, cleaning it before planting a kiss gently on the pages.

Gently closing the Book and pulling it to his chest, Chrollo pulled the blanket over himself and his Love, nestling down for the night, dreaming of making love again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far.......oh boy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
